


Keep It A Secret

by imakemyownblog



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Reggie, Reader Is Asthmatic, argument, fluff but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imakemyownblog/pseuds/imakemyownblog
Summary: You have trouble hiding your severe asthma from your boyfriend, who happens to be a Conduit wielding the power of smoke. Joy.





	Keep It A Secret

**Author's Note:**

> A request by shay-makes-my-luck over on tumblr, and also my first time writing for someone other than Shay Cormac. Please enjoy! :)
> 
> (Originally posted to my tumblr @imakemyownblog on the 5th of April, 2017)

“Honey, I’m home!” 

 

You rolled your eyes as Delsin dramatically waltzed his way into your shared apartment and dropped himself onto the couch.  _ Well _ , you shared it with him  _ and _ his older brother, Reggie, but you didn’t mind. In fact, you rather enjoyed having the two of them around—when they weren’t arguing, that is. Most of the time it was just your usual sibling banter so you could handle that.

 

You placed your bowl of spaghetti bolognese on the bench and walked over to the couch to give him a peck on the cheek. Your nose crinkled slightly as you caught a whiff of smoke floating around him. It wasn’t that you didn’t like the smell—well actually,  _ it was _ —but your asthma was pretty easy to irk up and he had no idea about it, even though you’ve been together for two years and known each other for three.

 

You knew it would break his heart if he knew that he was affecting you in such a way. You had no doubts that he would probably try to split from you if it meant keeping your “health” in good condition—and that’s  _ exactly  _ why you were afraid to tell him. You loved him too much to let him go. Maybe, if it came down to it, you could ask Reggie to help you out. He was a pretty good go-to guy with stuff like this; being much more in touch with his heart-to-heart side than Delsin was.

 

“Hey you.” You pat him on the chest and tried to hold in a cough as you smiled down at him, “I made dinner. It’s on the bench.”

 

He hummed and gazed up at you, “Mm, I know. It smells amazing. I just,” he tugged you over the side of the couch so you landed on top of him with a noise of surprise, “-can’t be bothered getting up.”

 

You squirmed and tried to hide your uncomfortable expression from him.  _ Man _ , you thought,  _ he smells stronger than usual today _ . You briefly wondered what he had been up to if he smelt so badly of it. It only became like this when he used his powers a fair bit.

 

“Well, you can’t eat it on the couch if that’s what you’re asking.” You laughed, your chest wheezing slightly, when he feigned an expression of hurt. “ _ No _ , Delsin. Last time you did that, we had to get rid of the couch because there was soup  _ everywhere _ .”

 

He scoffed, “How do you even know it was me? I mean,” he waved his hand in no general direction, “it could of been Reggie, you just didn’t see him.”

 

You gave him a look that told him there was no escaping this one, “Reggie was visiting the tribe that day, you dufus.” You reminded him.

 

Caught out, the young man gave you a charming smile that caused a giggle to escape from your lips. You held a hand out to him to assist him off the couch when he suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke and ash. Surprised, you had no choice but to force out a few quiet coughs that made your shoulders shake slightly from holding them in all this time.

 

“Shit, you alright?” He asked from the kitchen, about to put his bowl down. “That sounds pretty nasty, if you ask me. Have you been sick?”

 

You wanted to laugh at the irony of his question. _ Have you been sick?  _ If that were the case, you’ve been “sick” all this time and it’s taken him until just now to catch onto you. You couldn’t blame him, really. Up until this past week, you’ve done a  _ very _ good job at hiding it—from both him and his brother. Though once, Reggie almost caught you using your inhaler. 

 

_ Yeah. That wasn’t fun. _

 

You immediately waved his worries away and made your way into the kitchen to grab a tall glass of water. “Don’t worry about it.” You told him before you took a few sips, “It’s nothin’.”

 

He looked like he wanted to pester you, but thought better of it and handed you your bowl. “I’ll try to book you in at the doctors tomorrow, okay?” He said, taking a bite of his food, his eyes never leaving your face.

 

“Alright,” you said absently. You would find some way to cover it up. Perhaps you could diagnose yourself as having a common cold? That would make sense since your nose has been rather runny as of late. “Anyways, how was your day?” You gestured to the his hands with your fork, “You been busy?”

 

His brows raised as if he suddenly remembered something, “Oh yeah!” He quickly finished off his meal and left the bowl on the sink before turning back to you with his phone in his hand, “Okay, so, Reggie and I may have come across the trail of another Conduit, but get this,” he held the phone up to your face so you could see what he was talking about, “-this guy uses  _ neon _ .”

 

You almost did a spat your food out when you saw what was being displayed on the screen. It was a picture of some guy whose body had been attached _ upside-down _ to the wall with some kind of purple, glowing power floating around him. You didn’t know about Delsin, but that guy looked pretty dead to you.

 

Your appetite now gone, you placed your half-finished bowl onto the counter and took the phone out of his hands. Upon closer inspection, you found that there was some kind of neon art behind the man. A skull and two syringes flashed brightly behind the man, forming a large “X” symbol where his body hung. You purposely avoided looking at the victim’s face in fear that it would give you nightmares.

 

“ _ Delsin… _ ” You began, your tone unhappy, “Please tell me you're not chasing after some deranged killer?”

 

“It’s not a deranged killer, y/n.” He swiped the phone from your hands and tucked it away in his jacket, “ _ This _ is my chance to gain some new powers. A better chance to take down Augustine once and for all.”

 

“Okay,” you humoured him a little, “but what if this _ “chance” _ of yours happens to be a real danger? What if you get hurt?” 

 

You couldn’t bear the thought of your boyfriend getting injured or worse because of some out of control Conduit on the loose. You had nothing against Conduits personally, in fact, you thought they were pretty cool, but you knew— _ just knew _ —that there were some that couldn’t be trusted. Like Augustine, for example. 

 

He slumped his shoulders and made a face. Right then, you immediately knew you were in for an argument with him and that was the last thing you wanted to happen right now.

 

“Look,” he started, following after you as you went into the living room, “I know you worry about me. But I can take care of myself, alright?” He put a hand on your shoulder to turn you around, “Besides, I have my own powers and, not to be cocky, but I’m gotten pretty good at it! You’ve  _ seen _ what I can do with those D.U.P soldiers.”

 

“I’m not worried about what  _ you _ can do, Delsin.” You responded, trying to ignore the scoffed “ _ sure _ ” that left his mouth. “I’m worried about what  _ they _ can do. Whoever it is you’re chasing after.”

 

“If I get hurt, then I’ll consider it a lesson learned. Either way, I  _ need _ to find this guy. It could be my token to saving the Akomi—”

 

“There has to be another way!” You snapped at him. “I don’t want you chasing after some crazy bio-terrorist!”

 

His face contorted into a look of— _ betrayal _ , was it? No, it couldn’t have been. You haven’t done anything to betray him; you would never. You were only thinking of his safety and with him going out into Seattle like this, he was bound to wind himself into some kind of trouble. You definitely didn’t want him to start with a killer.

 

“ _ Bio-terrorist? _ ” He seethed.

 

_ Oh.  _ Now you knew why he was acting like this. He had always been sensitive about the term.

 

“That  _ bio-terrorist _ ,” he started, performing an air quote with both hands, “-could be my key to saving the tribe  _ and _ Seattle, and they could need my help. From me—another  _ bio-terrorist _ .”

 

You would have responded with another indignant remark if it weren’t for the feeling of your throat beginning to close up. You glanced around the room, just now realizing that it was beginning to fill up with smoke courtesy of Delsin’s powers. His hands were being circled by a see-through ball of ash and smoke, threatening to grow bigger and bigger by the second. 

 

You stumbled back and coughed into your hands, your eyes tearing up with the intensity of the action. It was getting worse. Apparently, Delsin took that as a personal attack and stormed out of the house with a loud “whatever”, the door slamming behind him as he went. In his haste, he hadn’t realized that you were struggling to stay standing, the time between each cough becoming less and less. 

 

You had a hand to your chest now as you turned towards the hallway. You needed to get to your inhaler, and _ fast _ . It didn’t help that your whole house was practically full of dark smoke as you struggled to stay standing. You barely made it halfway to your room before you collapsed, your face turning red as you struggled to catch a breath. You chest was so tight that it felt like someone was squeezing the hell out of your lungs and wasn’t willing to let go until there was no more air left for you to survive on.

 

You had no idea how long you were crouching there for, but once your vision was beginning to blur, two calloused hands cupped your face. You couldn’t see much, but you knew it was Delsin. The red blob that was his beanie was enough to give him away. You tried to keep your eyes open as he leaned you against the wall and held your hand in a firm grip, but the coughs were becoming too much. It was taking all of your energy.

 

“Hang in there, y/n… need you to breathe… Yeah, 911… coughing like crazy… we need help!” 


End file.
